Midnight sky
by Chalereth
Summary: After a long break from everything, the sixteen year old Cody is attending Touou high school. She never expected that this school and especially the persons she's meeting there, will change her sad life so much. (Aomine X OC) [ I'm really bad in writing summary's so please give me a chance ]
1. Chapter 1

My uncle has always been the most important person in my life. When he passed away, I fell into a deep hole of grief and sorrow. I stopped going to school, meeting with friends and even talking. Even now, one year after his death, it didn't change. I think I should tell you, that I grew up under his protection. I never got to know my father, because he ran away when my mom told him she was pregnant. Well, my mother wasn't even a little better. She was an alcoholic and committed to a rehabilitation facility when I was three years old. Because of that, my uncle reared me. Even when my mother was released from the rehabilitation facility four years ago, I continued living with my uncle. He was the person I could talk to about everything… He was my best friend… When my uncle passed away, I was forced to live with my mother again. Certainly she tried everything she could to build a good relationship with me, but I didn't want to be her daughter… For me, she is just any woman who had to take care of me. I didn't need someone like her… A sixteen year old girl like me could live alone perfectly…

I was currently sitting on my windowsill, like I ever did since he passed away. I was observing the clouds in the blue sky. They were so pretty. "They look like fluffy, white cotton candy." That's what he said all the time. I wish him back so badly. I turned my head, because I could hear how the door handle was pushed down. I was able to see how my mother came in and sat down on my bed. She was a really unconfident and antiauthoritarian people. Like ever, I just looked at her and didn't say one single word. It has been a long time ago since I spoke a word. I am not a shy person, she just didn't deserves it to hear my voice. Some minutes we just sat there and stared at each other, before she started to talk to me.

"The holidays are over. School is starting again tomorrow, you know? Maybe you want to go… I just mean because… You always have been such a good student and even after this long pause from school…You passed the final exams of your middle school… It would be so nice if you'd continue school. You have so great potential. Don't waste it because of his death. I beg you… Well, I think you won't answer me again… I just put your school uniform into your closet, okay? Think about my words. I love you cutie…"

When she stood up and placed the uniform in my closet, I decided to do something she'd never expect. I talked.

"Don't call me cute. I never was and never will be your cutie. And to make it clear, I hate you. Cry about it as much as you want, but this won't change anything. You are one of the worst persons in this world. Why couldn't have you died? Why was it he? He was so nice and such a good friend. Stop crying. Doing this in front of your one and only daughter. Shame on you. And you are still wondering why I don't accept you as my mother? When I was you, I would think about my words. Now, please leave me alone. I don't want to your salty tears on my floor."

I know this words were hard, but she deserves it. I could see, how she tried to hold back her tears when she went out. She was so weak. The door of my closet was still open, so I checked the look of my new school uniform. I didn't even knew in which high school this woman signed me in. I found the answer on an envelope, which lay over my uniform. It was the confirmation of my admission from Touou high school. Every information I needed was in this letter. The address and location, the e-mail, the phone number and the time I had to be there. It was so early… I was unused to stand up so early. The opening ceremony was starting at 8:30am already, but I think I'll go and check the school out. If it is too bad, I'll just go home. In one point my mother was right. I was a good student. My marks always have been the best in my old class and I passed all final exams with at least 90% of all points. I sighed. Since it was still early, I decided to go out for a little. This day was so weird. First I talked to my mother, and now I was going out. What was going on? I don't really know, but maybe something is changing…

* * *

**_Well, this story arose out of nothing. It was night, and I just felt like writing something new. This is what came out.  
I really don't know how this story will go on, so I can't give you any clear information... _**

**_I hope you liked it anyways and that you'll keep reading it.  
Reviews would be very nice~  
And just like in my other stories I want to apologise for every mistake I've done in grammar or orthography._**


	2. Chapter 2

I put on my school uniform. I hated it. It's not like it looked so ugly or didn't fit on me, I just hated to walk around like hundreds of other people. I even hate mainstream stuff but sometimes you just can't avoid it. Since it was already a little late, I had to hurry to school. Coming late on the day I'm checking out everything won't be good. Lucky I was, it started raining in the moment I left the house. The whole night it stayed dry and the weather report didn't say anything about rain or even clouds. Lucky me, right? Ignoring the dankness and the rain, which dropped down on me throughout, I walked to school. I didn't told my mother that I was going, so I didn't had the money to drive by bus. Yea, I had a job, because my mother didn't give me pocket money, but I wouldn't use my hard-earned money for useless things like the bus. Mother didn't know about my job. Nobody knows. I have it since I am 13. My uncle was the one who got it for me. At first I didn't even want to work and hated it, but to be honest, even if it is 'just' waitressing in a maid café, it is fun. Like I already said, I hate things that are mainstream and even cute things… That's why I will never tell anybody about it. It would destroy my image. Some people say I'm an emo, even if I don't look like one… I am not… Dripping wet I arrived at school after 30 minutes and you know what? It stopped raining! I went in through the gateway and walked towards the mass of students. The opening ceremony had already begun. Wet as I was I joined them. I listened to the principals words and waited. It was boring. When he finally finished, I followed the other students. Most of them stopped in front of a bill-board, so I did. I fought my way through the students, so that I could see what's so interesting. The class sorting…I searched for my name and found it on the list for the class 1-3. Yawing I made my way to the class, and walked into someone. I fell down. The person I walked in, was a tall blue haired boy. He looked down on me bored. I didn't expect him to apologize or help me up. He didn't look like a polite person but in the moment I wanted to stand up by myself, a girl with pink hair appeared right next to him and stretched out her hand towards me. She smiled when I took her hand puzzled. With my luck, she'll shout at me because I ran into her boyfriend or something, but think again. She kept smiling and helped me to stand up.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. I have to apologize for that guy here. He has a tendency for standing in everybody's way."

While that girl continued talking about the stupidity of the boy next to her, he just looked at me. I pulled back my hand from the girl and just nodded. I told her, everything was okay and continued walking to my class. I hoped to get away from this two people. She was too talkative for me and he was… Well, what was he? He was just odd and seemed so conceited. Rough luck! As soon as I sat down on one of the last two free seats, the blue haired boy came in and sat down next to me.

"Geez…" He sighed. "Why did Satsuki had to take me here? Damn school… Just wanna sleep…My, my…."

I think I was the only one who heard his whisper, since all the other students were talking to someone else. For a moment I thought about talking to him, but I didn't feel like it and our teacher came in at all. He introduced himself as Mr. Ishida, our homeroom teacher. He said he wanted to get to know us and want to play an introductory game for breaking the ice. Was he serious? All of us were at least 16 years old, so why should we play some stupid introductory games? The worst on the thing was, that nearly everybody broke out in joy and laughed happily. Our teacher wanted us to build a circle with our chairs and so everybody did. Everybody except me. I just stood up and walked up to the door. Certainly my teacher asked me, what I was going to do and so I turned around, looked at the young man serious and said: "Well, I don't see a reason to play such stupid child games to get to know the others. I am not six years old anymore and I am here because I want to learn something. If you would excuse me now… Ah, one last thing. Since you all are introducing yourself now, even if it is a childish way to do it, I will do so too. My name is Nagako Cody. I am 16 years old. I think introductory games are some stupid child games and because of this I am going out now. Please call me in, when you finished your game. Bye."

When I turned around again to go out, I saw the face of the blue haired boy. He was smiling amused. The others just looked after me in shock. I closed the door behind me and went out. On the playground I found a basketball. It has been a long time since I played the last time, but why don't I just give it a try? I lifted up the ball and went over to the court. I was alone. After I dribbled for a short time, I decided to try to throw some baskets and, ta-dah! The first throw went in without a problem. So did the next eleven, until someone irrupted me with shouting my name. I turned around to see who it was, but nobody was there. Again I could hear my name but this time, I could hear, which direction it came from. The window to my classroom was open and the blue haired guy leaned out of it. I could see, that all the others were still playing this game. He jumped out of the window, came up to me and stole the ball out of my hand. I thought he would ran away with it or shoot a basket, but I was wrong. He just kept it up, so high I couldn't reach it.

"I bet you won't get it back."

"I don't bet."

I jumped as high as I could, but I had no chance. He was just too tall. I tried everything I could. I even tried to push him away, but no way… He laughed at me. I started to dislike this guy even more now… I walked away because I didn't want to let him make a fool off me. The last I heard before I went in was: "Remember my name Cody. Aomine Daiki. You'll never beat me, because the only one who can beat me, is me alone…"

* * *

_Hello guys.  
Well, that's the new chapter. I just wrote it because I was bored. I think I have a plan now how this fanfiction will go on :3  
Well, I see you guys then ^^_

_Follow Favorite Review All of this would be very nice!  
Love you all my little squids ~(°w°)~ _


	3. Chapter 3

„So you really were in school… I never expected this. I mean, it has been more than a year of learning at home for you. I really thought you'd continue with that. But tell me, why didn't you wake me up in the morning? I would have given you some money for the bus. Now you're soaking wet. You should go and dry yourself first."

I glanced at my mother angry. I wasn't a little kid anymore! "I know mother! Leave me be! You don't have the right to give me orders!" I threw my schoolbag into the corner and walked away slowly. I won't let her ruin my mood even more. This Idiot Aomine already made me angry enough.  
In the evening it started raining again. I watched the water dropping on the ground from my window again. After some minutes I opened it and held my right hand out of it. It felt so good when the cold water touched my skin drop after drop. It was so calming… A little smile flashed over my face but I cut it out immediately again when I clenched a fist. I made a decision… I closed my window, dressed up into my sports suit and tied up my hair. With a basketball in my hand I left the house and ignored my mothers words about not going out into this storm and coming back soon. I walked to the basketball court I used to play on when I was little. Surprisingly someone else was there… Who else except me would play basketball outside in this weather? I walked a little nearer until I was able to see who it was. Tall, muscular, blue hair and eyes… Shortly, Aomine Daiki. When he recognized the shadow of me behind him he turned around. With a nasty grin he looked at me and let go of the ball in his hands. He walked towards me.

"Yo!" He said. I clenches my firsts again. After this stupid ball-stealing-action in school the only he had to say was 'Yo'?! I just let out a sharp "Tsk" and looked away. Laughing Aomine placed his huge hand on my cheek and pushed my head into his direction, so that I had to look at him. I blushed. I just was confused and didn't know what this was for. I also was too weak to push him away or something.

"How pathetic…You're just a little girl. You're like every girl I ever met. I bet you'd give everything you have to be my girlfriend…" He let go of me and turned around again. When he picked up ball again and was about to throw it, I threw mine into his direction. Just as I planned it hit his head.

"Ouch! Are you stupid or what?" Mad he stared at me again but I just smiled saccharine and came up to him. "Well, not really, but I should make something clear. I'd never want to be your girlfriend! I have enough problems in my life and I don't need someone like you to make it even worse. Ah, there is something else… I-am-not-like-everybody!"

When I spoke the last sentence I walked up to him and stopped right in front of him. He seemed to be a little confused. Maybe never a girl said something like this to him before. Maybe he was used to get every girl he wanted, but not with me. I'm not somebody who liked this type of guys. I never could like such a moron. For at least a minute we just looked at each other without saying anything, but then he started laughing again. What's up with this guy? Slowly he raised his hand and placed it on my head.

"Soo, you are different, huh? Then… Show me how different you are."

"Fine." I stepped back. He looked at me, again with this arrogant grin. I already hated this face. Ignoring it, I just looked at him serious. "You can start."

"You sure? I'm good you know. And doesn't it say ladies first?"

"Does it? Well, then its fine if you start, isn't it?" I couldn't suppress a little laughter after saying this. Maybe it was bad to provoke him, but who cares?

He laughed. "So you want to make me angry? How cute, but this won't work. Well, I think we should make this a little more interesting. If you are the winner, I will never say again that you are like everybody else and I will grant you a wish."

"Fine."

"But if I am the winner…"

"That won't happen."

"Be quiet! If I win, you're my servant for…Let's say…One week?"

"Please, what?!" Did he really say this? There was no way I would serve this guy, but if I back down now, I really would look like a scared, weak little girl. There was just one way and that was winning! I took a deep breath and nodded at him. How strong could he be? He was just a high school boy in his first year.

"We will play… Let's say 7minutes. No 3 pointers. Everything else is allowed. No fouls or free-throws. Let's start. "

I didn't even took him 2 seconds to make the first point. I wasn't even able to move. Who was that boy…?

* * *

**_Well guys, I'm sorry for the long break. I had some problems in real life, a writers block and then it aready was christmas..._**

**_I will try to update more constantly from now on. For now I say, that I TRY to upload a new chapter every week on Tuesday. Please forgive me if I don't upload a new one, but I will have reasons for it. _**

**_Also, I get inspired from Reviews so don't hesitate to tell me what you think._**

**_That's everything for now. See ya next week my little squids ~(^v^)~_**


	4. Chapter 4

I laid flat on the ground. The rain already stopped but I was soaking wet anyways. Never seven minutes of playing basketball exhausted me that much. This Aomine-boy was good. In my opinion a little bit too good for a high school student. I lost the game 18-42 and now I wasn't even in the condition to stand up from the stoned ground. Aomine walked towards me and looked down on me. Again he had this smile in the face I hated so much.

"You lost little one. You know what this means? You will be my servant starting tomorrow, understood?"

Pouting I nodded. I lost so I had to fulfill mystake. On one hand I already knew I would hate it to play the maid for this boy, but on the other I was a little excited too. I never would tell anybody, but I was a little curious what I had to do for him. From one moment to another my curiosity faded away and turned into sheer anger.

"Good girl. Let's see… I think I will call you my dog for those days. Tomorrow you will come to my house at 7:30am so we can walk to school together. Understood? Fine! I think you should go home now little one, or you'll get sick. Anyways, it's already dark and little girls like you shouldn't be outside at this time anymore. Maybe I should walk you home…?"

I jumped up from the ground. What was that moron thinking? That he was the hero? That he could make points by this? "No thanks!" I frowned. "I can walk by myself! It's not that I am weak or something!"

"Hmm?" He raised his eyebrow. "You aren't?" Suddenly He grabbed both my wrists and pushed me against the fence around the court. How dare he?! "Then show me how strong you are little girl. Set yourself free. I give you 10 seconds… 10…" He started counting. What the hell did this guy want from me? What did I do to him? "9…" So he really meant it. I tried to draw away my hands backwards but the fence was in the way. "8…" He grabbed my wrists harder and raised both my arms up. Hard he pushed them against the fence over my head. "7…" He came a step nearer. Now our bodies nearly touched. I tried to run away but he was to strong. "6…" He tugged my back and pressed me against the fence again. This time he just held my hands together with only one of his hands. "5…" He placed his other hand next to my upper body. I started shaking a little. What was going on? "4…" Slowly his face came near to mine. I started moving sideward hesitant but there was no use. I was still too exhausted from the match and he was stronger than me at all. He started smiling when he said "3…" now he placed his second hand on my stomach and pushed it against the fence. I shrugged. How dare he touch me at all?! When his face cam nearer again I started to blush a little. "2…" One last try… There still was a chance! I just had to use my legs… My tired, heavy legs… In the moment I wanted to kick him, I saw a short grin rushing over his face. I wasn't able to move my legs. I realized he was standing on my right foot with his left and jammed my other leg with his knee. It was too late… The 10 seconds were over. "1…You lost…" His forehead now wasn't even one centimeter away from mine. Was he…About to kiss me?! I saw how his lips came near mine. I closed my eyes. I never thought my first kiss would be like this…

Not even one second after I closed my eyes, Aomine started laughing aloud. "You really thought I would kiss you? How cute you little idiot are."

Tears started to fill my eyes. I couldn't help but I started to become very angry. It was like someone stabbed a knife into my heart. It hurt so badly and I didn't even know the reason for it. At this time I pushed him away with all my strength and it worked. I felt how a single tear ran over my cheek. I've had enough for today. I had to control my anger and sadness. But how? I took a deep breath.

"See you tomorrow." I said and left the court…

Even at home I didn't feel any better. First when I came in mother started to complain about how long I've been away and that I will get sick. I just ignored her and went into my room. I locked the door and switched on the music. Maybe this could calm me down a little. Up until now it always managed to cheer me up and I even know why. It was a CD with my uncle's favorite songs. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. It was like the time stopped and I was caught in the middle of nowhere. When I opened my eyes again, everything was silent and dark. The music already stopped and clouds covered the moon. It was deep night and too early to stand up. I don't even know how I could already wake up again. I just laid down two or three hours ago, so I still was very tired. I closed my eyes again to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I tried everything I could, but nothing brought me back to sleep. Even if I didn't wanted, I had to stay awake…

* * *

_So, so, here you have the new chapter. I hope you like it._

_See ya next week my squids ~(°v°)~_


	5. Chapter 5

I arrived at Aomines house five minutes late. He already was outside, laying on a bench in front of his house. His eyes were closed but as soon as I opened the gate to the dooryard he opened them and stood up. He looked at me bored. I on the opposite was red in the face and looked away. My hair was messy and my left sock skidded down. I could hear how Aomine sighed and walked towards me. With two of his fingers he tuned my face towards his.

"You look so stupid and you are late, dog."

With his free hand he stroke the hair out of my face and tried to fix it. He let me turn around and band most of my hair up with a scrunchie. It felt so weird to let him, one of the boys I hate, do my hair. When he finished he knelt down and hoisted my sock to my knee.

"This is better. Now, let's go, dog. I don't want to be late because of you. I mean, I don't care if I'm late because of me, but if it is your fault I'll get mad at you little dog."

I didn't try to complain. It would be useless at all. For the next week I would be called a dog and had to serve this rude guy. We started walking. It was a weird feeling to walk together with him. On the whole way we didn't talk even one single word. I supposed that he would give me orders the whole time but I was so wrong. When we arrived at the gate to school, he held me back to enter and looked at me urgently. I tried to suppress this blushing, but failed.

"You won't talk to any boys, except me or the male teachers. You will come to my basketball training after lessons with me, understood? After this you will come home with me. You can do my homework and clean my house, dog."

I gulped. "No… I don't have time… I have a job… I have to be there at 5pm."

"What kind of job is it?"

I gulped again. How could I tell this proprietorial boy that I am working as a maid? There was no way I could tell him. He would force me to give up this job, so that I can serve him better for this one week. I decided to not tell him. I looked away, whispering a: "I won't tell you."

Harsh he turned ma head into his direction again and looked at me angry. "Tell-me-where-you-are-working, or I will make your life to hell."

"I won't tell you…"

"Fine." He started grinning. "Then I will punish you later. I suppose you have finishing time at 10?"

"Eleven..." I whispered.

"Good, you can tell your parents that you won't come home afterwards. Take some fresh clothes to work with you, because you will come to me when you finished, understood dog?"

A sleepover at Aomine Daikis house? Normally I would decline it immediately, but under this circumstances I didn't even had the right to do it. I nodded. His grin now even grew bigger and fear arose in me. When the pink haired girl from the day before ran towards us, Aomine let go of me. A little confused I looked at her and she smiled back. For some time she talked to Daiki and then walked away with him in dragrope. For one moment I thought I was free for at least some minutes before the lesson started, but then Aomine grabbed my wrist and dragged me with them. I sighed.

The lessons were annoying. The teachers already started to give us homework and we had to work together in groups or as partners. Luckily I didn't had to work together with Aomine because the teachers made some random groups with counting and such stuff. Still I felt like I was in elementary school. I already was relieved because until the last lesson I didn't have to work together with this annoying boy, but then in the last biology lesson…

"Well, I think all of you got to know the others so far, that's why I want to give you some partner work as homework. You will work together with the person right next to you. Your job is easy. Just make a short presentation about any topic in the biology. You also can make it about the biology itself. I want you to finish it within this week. I want to see all the presentations this Friday. They have to be at least five minutes long. Thank you. That's all for now. You are dismissed."

I gulped. So I truly had to make this project together with my seat neighbor, Aomine Daiki. On one way it was good, because so I just had to make one homework for both of us and not one for each. I stood up when the bell rang but I had to wait for Daiki. He was so slow… I wondered how this lazy boy could be this good in playing basketball. He looked at me annoyed.

"Hey." He placed his hand on my head and smiled awfully polite. I was confused. "I decided to ask the others to let you take part in our training too."

I was glad. When I was younger I always wished to play in a boys basketball team as the only girl, and now Aomine really granted my wish without me asking for it. Yea sure I didn't know if the other boys would say it is okay, but even this little gesture was so nice of him. Maybe he wasn't that bad…

"Do you have your sport clothes here?"

I nodded. "They're in my locker."

He started to grin. "Good, so I'll convince the boys and you go and get your clothes. Hurry up, alright?"

I nodded and ran to my locker. I don't know why I was so happy. Sure I wanted to play with the boys, even if I knew they were a lot better than me, but I normally would hate it because Daiki was the one who helped me into the team. I was totally sure he had some weird plan or something and I was right. He was awaiting me in front of the gym with a nasty smile in the face.

"Let's go change."

I nodded. Yea I knew he had something in mind but I really was confused when he followed me to the girls dressing room. He closed the door right behind him. I just looked at him for a while, waiting that he would leave but he just stayed and looked at me.

"Uhm… Would you please…"

"Leave? No way little dog. Now please get dressed. The others are already in the gym. Hurry up."

I sighed and blushed. I took off my skirt and socks and on my sport pants and shoes. I turned around to take off my jacket and shirt, because I didn't want Aomine to see my bra, but my plan failed. I just put away my clothes, when he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards him. I wasn't able to fight back, so I just let him do it. He looked at me for a short time and grinned.

"P-please let me take on my shirt Aomine-kun…"

But he shook his head. He dragged me even nearer so that my body now touched his. With his hand he slowly stroke over my back very tenderly so I got goose pimples. When I realized he opened my bra, I tried to get away from him, but he was to strong and didn't let go of me. When I tried to push him away he turned the situation around and pushed me against the lockers. With teary eyes I looked at him. When I realized he wasn't looking into my eyes it was too late. I looked down and what I saw, was nothing. My bra wasn't on my body anymore… I winced.

"Nice.." Aomine said with a smile in the face…

* * *

_yooo~ _  
_I'm really sorry that I didn't update this story yesterday, but I still had to learn for school and so I wasn't able to finish the new chapter. Now it is here and I hope you like it even a little. And sorry for the bad english. I wasn't really concentrated. See ya next week my little squids \(°^°)/_


End file.
